


Light

by SharkGirl



Series: SpooOooOOoooOoky (Writober 2016) [19]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Candles, Day 19 - Candle, Getting Together, Ghost!kuroko, M/M, Poltergeists, Polyamory, Prequel, Vampire!Aomine, Witch!Momoi, Writober 2016, cursing, flames, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Momoi muttered something under her breath and the wick lit with a tiny flame.“This light represents Tetsu-kun’s life."A prequel to the Roommates fics.  Part 1 | Part 2Written for Writober 2016Day 19 - Candle/And then there was One





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kagabutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagabutt/gifts).



> Okay, you all know how I love indevan's work, [Bloodletting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6151162). So, I _had_ to have Momoi be a witch in this, hehe.
> 
> This is a prequel showing (briefly) how AoKagaKuro met and how they came together.  
> I hope you like it, Kagabutt (I love your username, btw, haha) ♥  
> It went a little long, but it's my birthday, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely indevan.  
> Please enjoy!!

Kagami probably should have been more suspicious when an apartment that very well should have been out of his price range suddenly came down.  It was so cheap that he could quit his part-time job and focus on basketball – and, to a lesser extent, his college courses.  He’d gotten a full ride, but that all went out the window if he failed a class.

He didn’t even get to meet his roommates.  They weren’t there when he took the tour.  Then again, he kept getting a creepy cold sensation while the guide went on about utilities and monthly fees.

But, even with the hair standing up on the back of his neck, Kagami couldn’t let a deal that great pass him by, so he signed the paperwork without a second thought.

It’s not like the place was haunted or something ridiculous.

 

It was.

 

Not only did Kagami suddenly find himself with a vampire for a roommate – he learned that the hard why by accidentally nicking his thumb while slicing vegetables for dinner.  The surprisingly dark-skinned man – much too dark for someone who stayed inside all day – had appeared suddenly, stepping toward him as if he was in a trance.

Kagami’s heart had jumped into his throat when Aomine brought his thumb up to his lips and suckled, dark cobalt eyes completely clouded over with hunger gazing up at him all the while.

He found out about their other roommate later, when he appeared while Kagami was taking a shower, startling the redhead and causing him to slip and nearly fall into the tub.

“Sorry,” Aomine had said. “Tetsu has trouble controlling his visibility sometimes.” He side-eyed the poltergeist who Kagami could swear was – against all odds – blushing. “When he’s distracted, that is.”

Kagami kicked them both out of the bathroom after that.

But they didn’t become boyfriends after the bloody thumb or shower peeping incidents  Not right away, that is. 

 

Kagami could tell that Aomine and Kuroko were an item, or, rather, that they _had_ been.  He wasn’t sure how old they were, but they looked to be about his age.  Then again, they could have dated a hundred years ago for all he knew.

It hadn’t been that long.

Kuroko, as it turned out, had died in an accident during his third year of college.  Aomine, not wanting to grown old without him, sought out a vampire and willing offered himself.

It was romantic, really, but they didn’t seem very lovey dovey.  In fact, sometimes it was almost like they didn't even like each other.

Kagami didn’t get it, but he didn’t pry.  It wasn’t any of his business.

Not until it became his business.

 

Aomine had made jokes about Kuroko’s inability to stay invisible on occasion, but, lately, it seemed as though Kuroko was having trouble staying visible.  They'd be in the middle of talking and suddenly he’d flicker out, disappearing for a few minutes at a time.

One day, he disappeared for six hours.  That’s when Aomine called for help.

“Tetsu-kun, have you noticed anything strange happening?” a short woman with long pink hair asked.  She was dressed in pastels and nothing about her screamed ‘witch,’ save for the large, ancient-looking book she carried in with her. 

“You mean how he keeps randomly disappearing?” Aomine asked, drawing his brows down.

“Dai-chan, I wasn’t talking to you.” She glared at him and then turned back to Kuroko, all smiles once more. “Tetsu-kun?”

“Well, I haven’t been able to move things,” he paused, chewing on his translucent bottom lip. “Not for a while now, Momoi-san.”

Kagami had noticed that.  Before Kuroko was always handing him things in the kitchen or possessing his arm to lift heavier items.  Now he just floated there, almost afraid to touch anything.

“I see…” Momoi flipped through the pages of archaic text. “This isn’t good.”

“Fuck, Satsuki!” Aomine groaned. “Tell us what’s wrong so we can fix it.”

Momoi ignored him and reached into the large bag she’d brought with her.  She pulled out a corona and a thick, waxy candle.  She muttered something under her breath and the wick lit with a tiny flame.

“This light represents Tetsu-kun’s life,” she explained.

Kagami’s eyes widened. “It’s so dim!”

“Duh!” Aomine snarled at him. “It’s because he’s dead, Bakagami.”

“ _No_ ,” Momoi corrected, pinching the bridge of her nose. “It’s because he’s fading out of this realm.”

Kagami didn’t understand what she was saying, but Aomine and Kuroko seemed to.

“But I thought we fixed that,” Aomine said coldly, eyes narrowing.

“Well, no spell is perfect,” Momoi replied.

“How much time do I have, Momoi-san?” Kuroko asked, voice softer than Kagami had ever heard it.

“It’s hard to say.” She frowned.

“Well, figure it out!” Aomine roared, knocking her book to the floor. “He’s tied to me, isn’t he?”

“He _was_ tied to Aomine Daiki, the human,” she said, picking up her heavy book and lifting it as if it weighed nothing. “Your undead body isn’t enough to keep him here.”

Kagami watched as Aomine’s face paled.

“But I…” He clenched his fists, fangs biting into the skin of his lower lip and drawing blood. “I did this for him!” He looked over at Kuroko. “Tetsu, I did this for you...”

“I know, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko soothed, placing his hand over Aomine’s and sighing when it passed right through.

“Damn it,” Aomine’s voice broke.

Kagami felt like he was seeing something he shouldn’t.  He’d never seen the two of them act like lovers.  But now, with the way they were looking at each other, he could tell.  It wasn’t perfect, but there were still feelings there.

Something twisted in his stomach and he pushed it down.

Sure, he liked Kuroko a lot and had a thing for Aomine – not that he’d admit it out loud – but he didn’t want to intrude.  He was fine just watching from the sidelines.

“There is another way to save him,” Momoi said, breaking the silence.

“What is it?” Aomine asked. “I’ll do anything!”

“He needs to be tied to another life,” she said, looking up at them. “He needs another light.”

Aomine baulked for a moment before his horrified expression was replaced by one of resignation.  He looked over at Kagami.

Kagami's eyes darted to the side.  He was amazed at how intense Aomine’s stare could be.  But his gaze fell upon Kuroko, who was looking at him hopefully.

“I-”

“It can’t be just anyone,” Momoi interrupted. “Your lives will be linked,” she paused. “All three of you.” She looked to each of them. “There must be trust and, most importantly, there must be love.”

Disappointment flickered in Kuroko’s eyes and Kagami’s heart clenched.  He didn't want him to disappear.  He couldn't imagine a world without him.  Without either of them.

“I’m sorry, Tetsu-ku-”

“I’ll do it,” Kagami said.

“Kagamin…are you sure?”

He looked at Kuroko and Aomine, both of whom appeared shocked, but, more than that, moved.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” Kagami nodded.

“You’ll be stuck with us until the day you die. You know that, right?” Aomine warned, looking a little apprehensive and – not that Kagami could believe it, but – hopeful.

“I understand.” He turned toward Kuroko and the poltergeist smiled, causing something deliciously warm to bubble up in his chest.  “I’ll be your light."

**Author's Note:**

> Pfft, light.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
